


Take Me Apart In the Way Only You Know How

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Jesse McCree, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: Hanzo needs some TLC (tender loving care, or cowboy, probably both) after a rough few days and McCree knows exactly how to help put him back together.





	Take Me Apart In the Way Only You Know How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/gifts).



> So this is the alluded to bonus chapter for I Couldn't Do This Without You. I'm posting it separately because it can also work as a standalone. Go read the last chapter of I Couldn't Do This Without You if you'd like context to stuff that's referenced vaguely, but it's not required at all to understand this if you want just some nice porn, feel free to stay and enjoy! 
> 
> I blame this on and dedicate this to CJaneway, this wasn't gonna have daddy kink and then it did, congratulations, you've ruined me with your beautiful comments and works.
> 
> (Also I apologize as I don't have a beta so please point out any egregious errors, I'm sure I missed something.)

“Done!” Hanzo cried throwing the the rest of their clothes into their dresser. 

McCree lifted an eyebrow, nodding at the obviously overfilled drawer Hanzo had crammed all their recently done laundry in. “Doesn’t look done to me, sugar.”

Hanzo whined and turned to fold the clothes neatly, “Don’t be mean to me, McCree.”

“Oh, it’s McCree now is it?” Jesse chuckled and embraced Hanzo from behind, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder. “I seem to remember another name you called me last time that suited our purposes much better.”

Hanzo shuddered. “Come on darlin’. Just say it just this once.” McCree leant down and starting kissing a line up Hanzo’s neck, stopping when he reached the ear and lightly tugged on the lobe with his teeth. Hanzo let out a stuttered moan. “Be good for me, huh baby? You wanna be good for me right?” He let his hands wander, tweaking and pulling Hanzo’s nipples meanly. McCree felt Hanzo begin to grind back against him and quickly stopped all his ministrations and stepped away. Hanzo let out a pitiful whine, turning around to stare at McCree.

“Just one word, baby. Then I’ll take care of you just like I know you want.” 

“Jesse--” Hanzo started and McCree held up a hand stopping him once again.

“You know better than that.” McCree said with a smirk and made a show of making himself comfortable on the bed. He let out a big yawn, doing his best to seem bored with the whole situation. “Try again, sweetheart. Tell me what I wanna hear.”

Hanzo flushed and mumbled something too quiet for McCree to hear and looked up at him pleadingly. He was already so gone, the emotional turmoil of the day had taken so much out of him, that it was easy for him to slip into his space. Hanzo rarely ever bottomed, perfectly happy to leave that to McCree. He liked to be in control and McCree liked to be told what to do, so often they made the perfect combination. But sometimes, very occasionally, Hanzo would either get the urge or just the need to step out of himself for awhile and let someone he trusted take over. McCree loved it when Hanzo was beneath him drifting in subspace, eating up everything McCree said or did to him like it was manna from the gods themselves. It was heady stuff, and a rare treat that made McCree feel like he was on top of the world for days. Not to say that McCree still didn’t enjoy being a sub largely, but just like Hanzo he had needs that would occasionally need satisfied. What McCree got out of domming was different than what he got out of subbing, and it was the same for Hanzo. When McCree subbed, he felt loved and cared for, wholly and deeply. When he dommed, he felt he was able to transfer those feelings to Hanzo, help him feel how much McCree cared for him, and thusly how much Hanzo’s caring for McCree positively affected both of them. What they had wasn’t perfect, McCree didn’t really believe such a thing existed, but if something could be perfect; McCree thought the two of them came pretty damn close.

“You’re gonna have to repeat yourself darlin’.” McCree said spreading his legs wide, letting Hanzo see the how his underwear clung to every curve, and the small wet spot spreading across the fabric. He reached down and adjusted it, purposely dragging his fingers over his clit in the process, giving himself a rub and moaning at the sensation. “If you don’t hurry up, I might just have to take care of myself.” McCree warned.

Hanzo mumbled again, blushing even deeper.

“One more time, still can’t hear that pretty voice of yours.”

“Da…” Hanzo started and then took a deep breath and looked McCree directly in the eyes, “Daddy.”

McCree smiled wide, “Bingo, darlin’.” 

McCree stood and sauntered toward Hanzo pulling him into a quick, but searing kiss, and pulled back smiling softly. “Strip and get on the bed darlin’.” Jesse let go of Hanzo and made his way over to their closet to grab some essentials. He heard the beginning of Hanzo stripping in the background as he considered their collection. He ran his hands over the rope for a second before drawing back and shaking his head, not tonight. McCree loved seeing Hanzo wrapped up in rope, but it would just take too much time and the two of them were already worked up enough as it was. Quickly making up his mind, he grabbed one of his favorite harnesses. It was a deep royal blue with a swirling gold design running throughout. Hanzo had commissioned the piece for him ages ago, and it had gotten plenty of use since then. He smirked as he grabbed one of the girthier dildos in their collection, it filled his hand perfectly, just big enough that his fingers couldn’t quite touch each other, but not big enough that’d he’d have to worry about needing to prep. Hanzo wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was as much of a size queen as Jesse was. 

McCree walked over to the bed, admiring the sight of Hanzo all laid out against the pillows. Although, he had to stifle a laugh when he saw Hanzo had neatly folded his clothes on the floor next to the bed. It seems he didn’t want to mess up their hard work after all. 

“So pretty darlin’.” McCree set the harness out of sight , best to surprise him with his choice, and there was no such thing as too much foreplay in his opinion.

McCree crawled up Hanzo's body leaving a line of kisses and red skin from little nips in his wake. Hanzo let out a low whine after McCree left a particularly mean bite on his collarbone.

"Please." Hanzo breathed sharply as Jesse took his time sucking another love bite into his skin. "Please, Jesse."

"We just went over this didn't we sweet pea." Jesse looked up meeting Hanzo's eyes, with a look of mock disapproval. "You can't expect me to be nice to you if you can't follow my one little rule."

Hanzo shook his head vehemently, "Please, I can, I can do it, I promise--"

McCree cut him off, hearing the beginnings of legitimate distress in Hanzo's voice. "What's your color, Hanzo?" When Hanzo didn't respond for a few moments still shaking a bit, McCree switched tactics climbing off Hanzo and onto the bed beside him. He softly turned Hanzo to face him and waited until he was sure Hanzo was totally focused on him. "Hanzo, babe, I need you to come back to me for a minute, need to know how you're doing."

The last thing he needed was to put more stress on Hanzo since he'd clearly read the situation wrong. Hanzo stared at him for a few moments, the faraway look had cleared from his eyes, but he was still clearly struggling with what he wanted to say.

McCree smiled a little bit, "Ain't ever gonna be mad at you for telling me what I need to do to make you feel good, Han. This is about you, not me. What do you need?"

Hanzo looked at McCree and smiled back, giving him a small kiss on the cheek as a thank you for his patience, "I'd rather not be punished tonight, my love. I've thought too much on my failures today as it is, I'd rather keep them out of our session for the time being."

"Aw, honeybee, you're beyond perfect, but if you wanna be daddy's good boy then I'm not gonna complain."

That got the instant reaction McCree expected. Hanzo flushed deeply and groaned trying to bring his hands up to hide his embarrassment, but McCree caught them before they could cover up his hard work.

"You're gonna be so good for me, darlin'." McCree pulled Hanzo into a deep kiss, pulling away after a few moments leaving them both on the edge of breathless. "You're gonna be such a good boy for me, aren't you?" McCree rolled his full weight back onto Hanzo pinning him to the bed, dotting his chest with kisses again. His hands released his hold on Hanzo's wrists and came up and massaged both of Hanzo's pecs, thumbs rolling achingly slow across his nipples, teasing them into full hardness. 

"You're always so good for me darlin', so pretty I could stare at you for hours and I'd never get bored. You're a goddamn work of art, you know that, belong in a fucking museum."

"Daddy!" Hanzo whined and ran his hands through Jesse's hair forcing him closer to where he wanted him. "Please..."

"Oh I could never deny you anything." Jesse shot Hanzo a wicked smile and descended upon Hanzo's chest. He sucked on Hanzo's left nipple while he hand twisted and kneaded at the right, making Hanzo cry out and press McCree down harder. McCree grinned and lightly scraped his teeth across the aroused peak, before effortlessly switching sides to wind Hanzo up all over again. He bit and he kissed and he sucked until Hanzo was a panting, squirming mess beneath him.

"Daddy, please I wanna!" He felt Hanzo grind down on his thigh, his moans echoing around the room as he chased his release. At least, they did before McCree pulled away again and they tapered off into a low whine.

"Daddy!" Hanzo pouted, uselessly trying to pull McCree back down to where he wanted him to be.

"Not tonight, honey." McCree smiled as he kissed Hanzo deeply, pulling away millimeters to whisper everything Hanzo wanted to hear., "Only way you're gonna come tonight, is stretched wide open on my fat fucking cock. Sound good baby."

Hanzo moaned and immediately let his thighs fall open, a positively irresistible invitation, and an excellent answer.

McCree smiled at the sight that greeted him between Hanzo's thighs, his cock was drooling precum and twitched when Jesse ghosted a hot breath on it. 

“Always had such a pretty dick, darlin’, love the way you can take me apart, but it’s my turn tonight.” He pressed a gentle kiss just below the head, as much as he loved Hanzo’s dick and could worship it all day, that wasn’t what he was here for today. 

He felt Hanzo jolt as the first lick across his asshole, and McCree smirked pulling back enough that Hanzo could see him.

“Always out here telling you, you look like a snack, thought I’d have myself a little taste.” He smirked and licked Hanzo’s asshole again, this time adding a bit of pressure behind it to feel Hanzo’s rim give a little. He heard Hanzo moan above him, mumbling out a litany of pleases and daddys, and anything he could think of to try and get McCree to speed up. But, McCree wasn’t too bothered by speed in this moment. Hanzo’s hands were gripping and pulling his hair as he gently teased his tongue in, slowly fucking it in and out. He hummed as he gave a particularly full thrust and he felt Hanzo’s knees shake with pleasure. McCree felt something hit him in the head and he pulled away seeing a bottle of lube that had clearly been thrown at him.

McCree raised an eyebrow, “Getting impatient there, sugar?”

Hanzo just whined and spread himself as much as he could, “Please daddy?” 

McCree groaned wetting his fingers with the lube and sliding one in with no warning, “Gonna be the death of me, I swear to god.”

Hanzo just moaned in response.

The little pause had reminded McCree just how much he had left himself wanting, his clit practically burning with arousal and need for attention. One finger quickly became two and then three before Hanzo batted his hands away.

“I’m ready!” Hanzo cried looking for all the world like the most beautiful thing McCree had ever seen. 

McCree quickly rose up planting a quick kiss on Hanzo’s lips, “Be back in a tick, darlin’, gotta get the main event ready.” 

McCree slid off the bed quick as he could and slipped the harness on, slotting his dildo of choice into place, before climbing back on. Hanzo was drooling at the sight and McCree couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who wants a taste of something tonight.” He brought the dildo close to Hanzo’s face, letting it lightly slap him with the weight of it. “Wanna get me wet and ready before I blow your mind.” McCree gently guided it into Hanzo’s mouth thrusting almost lazily as Hanzo gagged around it’s thickness, his mouth stretched wide.

“Always love getting dinner and a show.” McCree smirked and Hanzo moaned around the dildo, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth. “You’re such a good boy Hanzo.” McCree continued. “Always taking everything so good, always so eager for anything I’ll give you. Perfect boy, my perfect boy. Tell me do you think you deserve to be fucked by me.”

McCree pulled back letting Hanzo gasp in some air, “Yes daddy.” Hanzo’s voice was wrecked but he looked at McCree like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, “Please fuck me with your cock, please let me come.”

McCree smiled and kissed him one more time, “You’ve been so good for daddy. I can’t ever deny you anything.”

McCree quickly coated the dildo with lube and lined up, letting the dildo tease Hanzo’s opening but slip away at the last moment just to hear him whine. 

“Daddy.” Hanzo stretched the syllables out making himself sound almost bratty, “I’ve been good, please.”

“I’m sorry darlin’. I’ll quit being mean to you.” McCree smiled gently and then thrust himself all the way in.

Hanzo cried out arching his back before slamming back down into the mattress, too full to even care anymore. McCree starting moving as soon as Hanzo hit the mattress, setting a steady pace as he hit Hanzo’s prostate over and over, causing Hanzo to cry out more and more as the pleasure built. 

“Daddy, please, need--” Hanzo broke off in a moan after a particularly rough thrust from McCree.

“Need what baby? I’m already inside you.” 

“Need to touch,” Hanzo reached for his dick and McCree slapped his hand away.

“Told you the only way you were coming was on my cock.” Hanzo moaned, squirming against McCree’s thrusts torn between needing a release and the incessant pleasure. “Why don’t you play with those pretty tits for me though, show me how happy you are being fucked by daddy, show me how much of a good boy you are.”

Hanzo’s hands instantly went to his tits, pinching and tweaking his nipples and massaging, moaning all the while and staring down at McCree with teary eyes.

McCree knew he couldn’t last too long, both of them had been teetering on the edge since the beginning and he knew he was hurtling towards it himself as the bullet vibe he’d tucked into the harness sent waves of vibrations directly onto his clit.

“So good for me, baby, so good, fuck--” McCree cut himself off with a long moan. “Fuck--you wanna come baby, come on baby, talk to me, tell me how much you want it.”

Hanzo cried out as McCree’s pace increased, “Want it so bad daddy, please I need it, don’t know what I’d do without you, wanna come so bad, you feel so good, so good, please daddy!” Hanzo kept babbling as McCree hammered into him and McCree let go of a thigh to reach down and grab a hold of Hanzo’s dick.

“So good,” McCree moaned as he stroked Hanzo quick and dirty, using all the tricks he knew to push Hanzo over the edge, “Come on baby, wanna see you come, you always look so pretty. Come on.”

Hanzo cried out as he was shoved over the edge, ass clenching tightly around the dildo as McCree ground it into him, chasing his pleasure from the bullet vibe and crashing over the edge himself, just as violently, a few moments later.

The two of them lay there for a few moments, just catching their breath and reveling in each other. Slowly, as soon as he could remember which direction was up and how to move his limbs, McCree began to pull out of Hanzo, whispering a soft apology when Hanzo winced, overstimulated. McCree got up and slipped out of the harness, grabbing the water and towels he’d left in the bathroom, just for this moment. Quietly he cleaned up the mess on Hanzo’s chest, talking to him softly as he worked, making sure he knew he was still safe and okay. Hanzo groaned when McCree sat him up to drink the water.

“Stiff, sugar?” McCree said smiling softly down at the man he loved.

“No,” Hanzo replied, “But I don’t think I remember how to move.”

McCree laughed throwing his head back, before cuddling up to Hanzo on the bed and gazing at him adoringly, “Means I did my job right.”

Hanzo chuckled a little as well, “I’m going to want to shower later, but first perhaps we can sleep.”

“You’ve got the most wonderful ideas darlin’.” McCree quickly pecked Hanzo on the cheek.

“Not as wonderful as yours, daddy.” Hanzo replied deepening the kiss.

McCree groaned and hid his face in the covers, “You can’t do that to a man, honey, you’re gonna kill me, and what happened to showers, can’t rile me up like this and expect me to let you leave the bed.”

“I never said that we’d shower right away, besides I’m sure you can shower me a different way when I eat you out so good you finally forget how to speak.”

“I, uh…” McCree was for once in his life, legitimately speechless.

Hanzo chucked, “That was easier than I thought.” He turned away from McCree shutting his eyes, “Nap first cowboy, you’ll need it.”

The muttered ‘yes, sir’ from his beloved was all he needed to hear before drifting off to sleep, content.


End file.
